


Days Have Gone By

by Jakathine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Cemetery, Despair, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>but the night has just begun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Days Have Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> but the night has just begun.

The gravestone is sleek and black yet the grass near either side of it is lively and green, a mockery. A black marble slab had been laid over Harry’s grave, with his name, date of birth and date of death, followed by the Kingsman symbol and finally a depiction of an Arthurian knight carved finely into its surface. 

Eggsy plopped on the ground at the foot of the slab, ignoring the temporary jolt of pain as his back gun holster bit into his back, and looked at his reflection staring at him from the marker. 

He was utterly wrecked. 

He had just returned from a mission in Belgium and his suit was a sore sight to behold with its bullet dents and knife slash marks. His face wasn’t any better. One eye was partly swollen and his bottom lip had been busted right in the middle, leaving an unsightly swell. Several hairline cuts were along his jaw and his knuckles were red and peeling from a fist fight he had recently been in. 

“Galahad.” He heard Merlin chime in over his glasses intercom. Eggsy had forgotten he was still wearing them. When there was no response, Merlin softened his voice,“Eggsy,you need to come to HQ.”

Eggsy stared long and hard at his reflection, the tears welling up in his eyes and making his vision blurry enough to that for the briefest of moments he thought he saw a glance of Harry instead. He drew up his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his calves.

“Why’d it hafta be ‘im, Merlin?” Eggsy whispered, knowing full well that Merlin could hear him, “Outta everyone in the fuckin’ world, it had’ta been ‘im?”

“I don’t know, lad. I wish I did, but I don’t.” Merlin said back. His voice stayed even, but even Eggsy could recognize the underlying tension, “I am going to cut the feed for about 10 minutes, but then I will switch it back on and you will come to HQ. Am I clear?”

Eggsy didn’t know whether to thank Merlin or snap out something witty in an attempt of humor. Instead he nodded silently then remembered to reply, “Okay.” before slipping off the glasses and putting them on the slab gently. 

He started off quietly, muttering towards the marker and doing his best to talk properly like he had been taught, “You wouldn’t believe the days I’ve had, Harry. They’re very long, boring sometimes too. Though, the other night ----” the conversation drifted and he found himself babbling, sinking back into his rough accent during his story until he eventually prattled himself to unintelligible ramblings and tears pouring down his face while his fingers sank into the grass to keep him upright. 

Some time had passed before he realized he had silenced himself at some point and continued the conversation in his head, his mouth obviously too tired to continue being useful. He checked his watch. He had barely a minute left of his time.

Eggsy took a deep breath and wiped the seemingly never ending snot onto his suit sleeve.

“I’ve gotta go home now, Harry. So many days have gone by since I last saw ya...” Eggsy looked up and a gentle breeze caressed his face, “but the night has just begun and I hope I can see you in my dreams again.” he knelt into a knight’s pose before the grave then leaned down until he kissed the cold surface. 

He picked up his glasses and slid them back on to see that Merlin had already reactivated them.

“Time to go be Galahad.” Eggsy said, standing and walking away from the grave solemnly.

**Author's Note:**

> When one feels sad yet wants to write there is the choice to make your OTP happy or even horny. On the other hand there is the other choice to work out these feelings through your OTP by making them hella sad.  
> This fic is posted on my Tumblr since I drafted it, revised it, and posted it there first for once (usually I do dox and then copy+paste, so yeah....)
> 
> \--> I've not forgotten about my "Balanced Breakfast" series! I am nearly done with the next part of it... :D


End file.
